


The Sick of it

by johnsidney



Category: Thick of It (UK)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.這次是老掉牙的生病哏，想寫這個哏是在滿久之前了，看到幾篇fanfics都是寫兩人生病的故事，雖然挺喜歡別人寫的設定，但自己腦中也有稍微不一樣的腦補內容。就想著乾脆寫寫看好了XD<br/>2.六個篇章完結，不喜歡網誌拖太長就分成三篇文章了。<br/>3.此篇故事的背景是在Nicola執政，內容涉及一點點兩人的過去，可以先看The Old Time Job參考我個人的設定。<br/>4.跟之前那篇Bump Into a Wild Walk類似，也可看做生活上的小插曲。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1.這次是老掉牙的生病哏，想寫這個哏是在滿久之前了，看到幾篇fanfics都是寫兩人生病的故事，雖然挺喜歡別人寫的設定，但自己腦中也有稍微不一樣的腦補內容。就想著乾脆寫寫看好了XD  
> 2.六個篇章完結，不喜歡網誌拖太長就分成三篇文章了。  
> 3.此篇故事的背景是在Nicola執政，內容涉及一點點兩人的過去，可以先看The Old Time Job參考我個人的設定。  
> 4.跟之前那篇Bump Into a Wild Walk類似，也可看做生活上的小插曲。

Jamie不喜歡感冒。

沒有人真的喜歡抱病在床的感覺，所以今早他仍準時起床、出門上班，照例買了兩杯咖啡，照例和Malcolm在大街上會合。

「你病了，Jamie。」但沒有人能瞞得過Malcolm。  
「你才要死了，Malc！」Jamie用手肘撞了撞Malcolm。  
「那你最好離我遠一點。」Malcolm將一份報紙塞給他，逕自插著口袋往前走去。

Jamie像往常一樣跟在後頭，嘴角漫出笑容，說道：「嘿、我他媽好得很！」

從上週末開始，倫敦的氣溫就已經驟降不少。Malcolm不比別人怕冷，他只是和很多倫敦人一樣，習慣穿著大衣上街。而Jamie通常在真正感覺到寒意之後，才會多帶一件外套出門。

「如果你不是昨天被什麼人操了，就是感冒了。」

Malcolm接過咖啡，他倆一前一後穿越大街。

「只是鼻塞，」Jamie否認症狀出在咽喉，「而且我的屁眼還不曾被誰光顧過！」  
「等著瞧。」Malcolm微微側頭，咧嘴一笑。

Malcolm要到十號去一趟，所以Jamie先一步進了新聞辦。一走進去，就從Sam手裡接過一盒喉糖。他在辦公桌前坐定，不著痕跡地倒出一顆塞進嘴裡，又離席走到下屬的桌位間隨意逛逛後，便開始瀏覽今天的新聞快報。

Malcolm不久也到了，沒有走到大伙這邊來，而是直接進入個人辦公室。這對Jamie而言是好現象，他聽著門被關上的聲音，將喉糖包裝紙揉成一小團後彈出去，準確地擊中一名正在打瞌睡的助理秘書。

「早安，甜心。」Jamie笑著走過去。  
「早安、Jamie...」話還沒說完，整張桌子就差點被新聞官掀翻。

通常時候，如果Jamie不在，Malcolm會先過來瞧瞧，聽取報告、下達命令、揪幾隻討罵的倒楣鬼噴噴口水之類的。但只要他倆都還在樓裡，一切事務就會自動劃分成兩條路線。

比方說，從職能分配來看，Jamie沒有專屬的辦公室，但新聞辦裡的每張桌子都歸他管，辦裡大小事都得先通過他才能執行。而Malcolm坐鎮在專屬辦公室裡，負責處理新聞辦以外，意即其他各部門惹出的各種麻煩。

「睡！我讓你睡！你他媽醒著也是白搭！」Jamie差不多要將助理秘書的腦門戳出洞來。

如果Jamie在場，Malcolm還特別到大辦公室來巡查的話，只有以下兩種可能：要不是Jamie一個人沒辦法處理，要不就是重要到必須親自出馬。而Malcolm剛剛直接進辦公室去了，這意味著他還沒把Jamie當病貓看。


	2. Chapter 2

但Jamie的興致沒多久就不再高昂，那不過是他修理完瞌睡的秘書，又揚言要用曬衣架穿過四名通訊員的耳朵、並插在特拉法加廣場那幾隻蠢獅子頭上後，不到一小時之內發生的事。

「操...」

經過一陣大吼大叫，吞嚥已經不再只是有些困難。Jamie容許自己擠出一聲「操」字後，便不再說話。他一邊喝著熱飲，一邊緊盯著螢幕前一封封以各種顏色標示的郵件，緊皺的眉頭顯示頭暈正在加劇。基於那些各部郵件的內容，頭痛也佔了一部分。

「熱可可？」Malcolm經過大辦公室門口幾次。  
「閉嘴。」門邊散落著一兩團Jamie丟過去的紙球。

要不是都市的空氣－－Jamie會怪罪給都市的空氣，他來到倫敦這麼多年，感冒的次數只需用兩根手指就能數完。但按照以往的兩次經驗，都是特別難搞的重感冒，加上季節交替之際，多變的氣候可以讓掛病號的他癱在家裡整整一個禮拜。

「該死、你！給我過來！」要保持沉默也不是自己就能決定的事。

整個上午，Malcolm獨自去了幾個部門。Jamie不確定Malcolm是不是有意不帶他去，雖然那些事情的嚴重級數，似乎也沒有操蛋到需要額外的協助。

「拿著你的虎頭鉗跟我走、Jamie boy！」下午，Malcolm終於要他出動。  
「去哪？」Jamie闖進辦公室，他自以為已經準備好了。

Malcolm看了他一眼。Jamie發現自己剛剛的問話很是沙啞。

「我，DoSac；你，他媽的給我滾回家去。」Malcolm繞過他。

Jamie頓了一會兒，接著說道：「不、不...我沒問題，我他媽的一點問題也沒有。」

他跟著Malcolm走出新聞辦，往DoSac所在的大樓走去。礙於喉嚨正在隱隱做痛，Jamie罕見的沒有主動發問。Malcolm走在前頭，雖然沒有再趕人，臉色已經沉了一大半。他不高興。一方面是因為今天仍舊一堆事情要忙，一方面則是因為Jamie病懨懨的還非要跟過來不可。

「Nicola媽媽踩到貓屎了！我們得逼她舔乾淨。」Malcolm對自己說。

他們進入大樓前，整間DoSac早已貓氣沖天了。

「噢不噢不噢不噢不噢不.....」Nicola快把大家煩死了。  
「真倒了八輩子的楣了...！」Glen一邊按傳真機，一邊低聲咒罵。  
「我聽到了。」Ollie從旁邊晃過去。  
「偏偏讓這麼一個成事不足敗事有餘的...」Glen吞回B字打頭的單詞，「大臣來管理這個部門！」

誰也沒想到整個黨公認的天兵Nicola這次可以槓上首席捕鼠大臣，她在稍早問答中發表了針對該部長的職能評價。在這意料之外的提問中，她向媒體指出首相養的貓非但不能抓老鼠，還沒有教養的隨處大小便。

她怎麼會想這麼說呢？

「Malcolm帶Jamie過來了，不要說我在茶水間。」Terri捧著一壺茶溜掉了。

Nicola聽見這句話，憤恨不平的把Ollie叫進去，「她為什麼能一副事不關己的樣子？」

「呃...」Ollie聳聳肩膀，「因為她是Terri？因為...因為真的不干她的事？好吧，她不能這樣，但她確實可以。」

「她真該來管理這個部門看看。」Nicola揮揮手。

Ollie聽從指示離開，對著仍在應付傳真機的Glen扮了鬼臉。Nicola準是腦筋有問題，他想，根本沒有哪個文官會想幹大臣的活兒。

「我說了我他媽可以應付！」  
「噢是嗎？你他媽稍停一下吧。」

Malcolm像在逛動物園似的晃進來，直接朝Nicola所在的辦公室走去；Jamie尾隨而入，像隻獵狗般開始四處打探。

「Malcy！」Ollie伸出雙手迎接。  
「蠢男孩。」Glen啐了一聲。

新聞官在Ollie面前停下來，惡狠狠的瞪視這位年輕顧問。

「你應該跟她去，你個蠢豬！」  
「不是我、Malcolm，我不負責這個，是Glen！」Ollie辯解。  
「對，是我負責，問我好了。」Glen認命的轉過身來。  
「噢天殺的！」Malcolm低吼一聲逕自走開了。

Jamie適時過來接手下一步。除了重心有些不穩。

「你負責？」他瞇起眼睛。  
「我負責。」Glen點點頭。  
「你他媽負責這件事？」Jamie稍微提高了音量。  
「呃、事實上...」  
「你他媽就不應該負責！而你、你才應該負責這件事！兩個蠢貨...」

Ollie率先發現Jamie的異樣。

「你還好嗎、Jamie？」  
Jamie迅速將兇狠的目光轉向Ollie，「你什麼意思？」  
「嗯，我想Ollie就是字面上的意思......你還好嗎？」Glen看起來似乎也挺關心。  
「我好的很，」Jamie咬牙切齒地說，「好到能把你們的頭扭下來塞進馬桶裡，然後再...」

在Jamie信誓旦旦進行恐怖的詞句組合時，Ollie不安的瞥了一眼Glen，發現Glen也用同樣的眼神回望。接著Glen偷偷搖搖頭，意思是「管他呢」。Ollie皺了皺鼻子，意思是「噢他不會真的揍我們的」。

「Jamie，呃、我真的不想打斷你，但你是不是病了？」Ollie裝模作樣地問道。  
「我沒病！你們他媽都怎麼搞的！」Jamie繼續發飆。  
「但是...我想你的喉嚨應該不太舒服，還有鼻塞......」Ollie指出。  
「......」Jamie以憤怒掩飾自己吞嚥的困難。  
「我想你病得不輕，Jamie....你瞧，呃、」Glen後悔自己幹嘛插嘴，「我們聽不太明白。」

Malcolm從剛才就已經在辦公室那喊了Jamie兩三次，他命令Nicola在那張爛椅子上好好待著，走到門邊掃視整間大辦公室。Jamie背對著他站在不遠處的傳真機附近，插著腰質問Ollie和Glen。他沒想過Jamie連那兩個傻逼都搞不定。

「聽不太明白是什麼意思？」Jamie揪住Glen的領口。  
「你、你的鼻音太重了，Jamie...我們不確定....」Glen在心底咒罵Ollie。  
「我們不確定你是在罵我們，還是在吩咐我們後續的補救作業。」Ollie趕緊說。

Jamie正準備大開殺戒，一隻手突然從後面揪住他的領子。

「你們很快就會知道的。」Malcolm綻放出最憤怒且燦爛的笑容之花。  
「噢、呃...」Ollie緊張起來。  
「還是你們已經知道了？」Malcolm沉下臉。  
「知道了，Jamie剛剛說得很清楚了...！」Glen說。  
「那還磨蹭什麼？你們的Nicola媽媽都要吐毛球了！」Malcolm大手一揮。

Glen扯住Ollie的胳臂往Nicola的辦公室隔間去，Ollie仍低聲對Glen打趣「他得去看醫生」，Glen一點也不感興趣，只是回上一句「都是你的好主意」。

Malcolm將Jamie抓到大辦公室外面。

「你他媽搞什麼鬼？」  
「...」Jamie只是瞪著他。  
「如果你他媽想要浪費時間，幹嘛不去錄整季的歡樂合唱團？」  
「......」Jamie仍抬著頭瞪他。

Malcolm咬咬牙。這個矮冬瓜真讓人火大。

「好極了...你的喉嚨已經死透了。」他不耐煩的用一隻手理理短髮。

「我他媽一點問題也沒有。」好不容易，Jamie嘶聲道。

「噢是嗎？不、我看是一點用也沒有！」Malcolm指著Jamie的鼻頭大罵。「你在裡面窮吼老半天，沒有半個人聽懂你這蘇格蘭鄉巴佬到底在吼什麼鬼東西！現在就給我滾回家去！」

Jamie當然沒有意識到，因為鼻塞的關係，自己的口音變得更加濃烈了。Ollie和Glen聽見的確實只是一連串胡話。Malcolm從口袋拿出自家的車庫遙控器，塞到Jamie手裡。

「你知道怎麼做。」他低聲說完，又走回辦公室去了。


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie被留在外頭，手裡捏著那串車庫鑰匙－－準確的說，Malcolm把其他鑰匙也一併給他了。雖然他已經有一把大門的備份了。

「你知道該怎麼做。」Malcolm說完這句話就閃人了。

真他媽的。他當然知道該怎麼做，他要聽Malcolm的話乖乖下樓，回新聞辦請個病假、開車去看醫生、領藥、把車停進Malcolm家的車庫裡、然後躺在Malcolm的床上睡得像死豬一樣。

Malcolm的床，聽起來好像不錯，而且是在非假日。但Jamie不這麼想，Malcolm也不。

Jamie脹紅著臉，但生氣也不是辦法。如果他現在進去，Malcolm絕對會直接把他轟出來。Nicola媽媽的貓屎顯然比Jamie還重要。你比貓屎還不如，他已經頭痛欲裂，當然不想聽見Malcolm用這種話調侃他。

再說，Jamie開始能分辨自己現在究竟是因為憤怒而微微發抖，還是因為他已經在發燒了。於是他一個人走回新聞辦收拾東西，Sam沒有問需不需要載他去看醫生。如果Jamie覺得自己已經虛弱到要人攙扶，那他會自己說出來的。大概。

「如果有人在不該打瞌睡的時間打瞌睡，或是站在影印機上小便的話，」Sam盡責的對大家朗誦Jamie留下的字條，「我就把你們的老二全部套在水龍頭上。 J.M」

不用一個小時，Jamie已經把車停進Malcolm的車庫。他洩憤似的將皮鞋亂脫，鎖上門後直接走進臥室，義無反顧地、倒頭就睡。

Jamie和Malcolm都很清楚，這是從記者時代就開始的慣例了。他們之中若是有誰生病，就會住在一起直到對方痊癒為止。這聽起來是很互助健康，但不過是要確保對方不會突然就恪死異鄉－－有鑒於他們都是蘇格蘭人，這樣形容也許比較貼切一點。

Jamie的老爸至今仍以為，是Malcolm把他的兒子拐到倫敦當窮記者的，而那個時候－－就是他們分別二十出頭和三十出頭那會兒，Jamie還會蠢到讓老爸知道自己得了重感冒。

『什麼是重感冒？你在蘇格蘭的時候從來不感冒！』McDonald先生顯然不能接受。

對他而言，烏煙瘴氣的倫敦好像才是真正該去適應的窮山惡水。Malcolm從來不覺得自己有義務擔負起Jamie的健康。但是Jamie的老爸不這麼想。

確實，現在的Jamie仍舊依照自己的方式茁壯著。他來倫敦也只得過兩次實質上的重感冒，但那就好像平常活蹦亂跳慣了，突然襲來的病毒偏偏下決心要把他徹底擊敗不可。

Jamie進報社的第一個禮拜就病了，直到第二個禮拜才正式開始跑新聞。全報社的人都因此覺得這新來的八成體弱多病，當然不出一個月Jamie就靠自己打破了第一印象。第二次感冒則是他來到倫敦的第二年秋天，為此差點沒辦法跟Malcolm到黑澤去。

「...」Jamie試著清清喉嚨，但沒有用。

他承認剛到倫敦的時候是有一點兒水土不服，但這沒什麼大不了的，重病過後他會變得比過去還要健康。再說如今他已經四十幾歲，再也不會把自己得了人生中第三場重感冒的事傳到蘇格蘭去。

畢竟，他老爸要是知道了，準會說他不該跟那個姓Tucker的進十號當什麼新聞辦公室主任。好好的神職不幹，偏要淌什麼政治渾水，這下總算遭天譴了。

「嘶－－」他吸了幾下鼻子，將被子又裹緊了些。


	4. Chapter 4

傍晚，Malcolm下班後讓司機載回家，看見Jamie的車停在車庫裡。

幾年前－－也就在進了十號之後，Malcolm買了房子，而Jamie買了車子。沒什麼理由，雖然Malcolm嘲笑過Jamie，但也覺得車子好像比較適合他。

走進客廳，完全和料想中一樣，沒有一盞燈被打開過，皮鞋也踢得亂七八糟。在確定自己床上正裹著一條形狀很難看的空心菜捲後，Malcolm便懶坐在沙發上開始看電視。冰箱裡有不少東西，稍晚他能給自己張羅點吃的，順便幫Jamie弄一份。

「Malc？」沉悶、略顯破碎的嗓音傳來。

Malcolm沒有答腔。臥室那兒也就沒了聲響。

他知道Jamie沒去看醫生。Jamie討厭醫生，也討厭吃藥。這不僅讓感冒更不容易好，病毒滯留的天數還會大大提高傳染的可能性。

「......」Jamie一聲不吭地走出來，一屁股坐在沙發上。

Malcolm關掉電視，感覺到身邊的人體正散發著明顯的熱度，他瞥了Jamie那一頭亂髮，便起身走到廚房去。

「回去躺好，吃飯的時候叫你，」Malcolm打開冰箱，「還有你他媽的給我把衣服換了。」

他們確實會互相照顧，但Malcolm永遠忘不了自己也染上重感冒那次，他們不得不更改前往黑澤的車票時間，等他們好不容易到了那兒，獨家又幾乎都被搶光了，簡直是他記者生涯的一大災難。

從那以後，Malcolm就警告Jamie，一但感冒，就不准再跟前跟後、或者跟他有任何親密接觸。嗯，Malcolm指的確實是各種層面上的接觸。

「......」Jamie不在乎Malcolm要煮什麼晚餐，他只是坐在昏暗的客廳盯著漆黑的電視螢幕一會兒，然後悻悻然地蹭回臥室去。

Jamie之所以不喜歡感冒，就是因為Malcolm的警告。並不是說他非得碰碰Malcolm不可，只是與其如此，倒不如讓他在自家公寓裡等死還比較乾脆。

「這次不會拖上一個禮拜的。」Jamie吃飯時說道。  
「你不能保證。」Malcolm瞪了他一眼。

吃過飯後，Jamie僅存的行動力總算到達極限了。他不得不躺在沙發上量體溫，而Malcolm自顧自的在洗碗。是的，除了政府工作，他們總還是會幹點別的事吧。雖然此情此景被那些政客們看到了，大概會覺得世界末日近了。

「...」Jamie連要讀出溫度計上的數字都覺得頭昏。

Malcolm從廚房走出來，拿過那支溫度計。Jamie在Malcolm的陰影下方，感覺對方手上殘留的水滴落在自己臉上，滑落頸間，然後被灼熱的體溫迅速蒸發殆盡。

「Malc。」他啞著嗓子喚道。  
「你燒過頭了，Jamie。」Malcolm說完就走開了。

一會兒，Jamie懷裡多了一塊冰枕，不幸的那上頭有點冷藏的魚腥味。Malcolm抱著冬天的棉被過來，問他要睡哪裡。

「我他媽的睡沙發就行了。」Jamie憤恨地說道。

沙發和床都差不多溫暖，反正Jamie感冒了，Malcolm是不可能再傻到跟他一塊睡的。

「那你他媽的就睡這吧，冰箱裡有塞劑，別全用光了。」Malcolm就這樣丟下他，進了臥室。

「對、操你，Malc。」

Jamie擠出一句話便將自己裹進沙發與厚重的棉被之間，後面的『我會趁你睡覺時全塞進你屁眼裡』已經沒力氣說了。他才不管Malcolm進臥室是要看書還是要給那些大臣們撥幾通恐嚇電話。


	5. Chapter 5

接下來整整兩天，Jamie也是這麼度過的。

他醒過來時Malcolm已經去上班了。若是有點力氣，他就會起身走動一下，打著赤腳在房子內漫無目的四處逡巡，彷彿他需要重新認識一處新的地盤。但鼻塞只是讓他覺得一切都很陌生。

「現在不是賣弄人道主義的時候，該死、妳什麼時候也能關懷一下自己的腦細胞？真是蠢得可以！」

Nicola媽媽的貓屎還黏在鞋底。Malcolm一回家－－Jamie猜想在辦公室裡也差不多，要不是在電話中繼續荼毒DoSac大臣，就是對那個部的所有人寄出一封封催促進度的郵件。Jamie慶幸自己還能幫忙複製貼上一大段「CUNT」與「狗屎」。

「什麼鬼主義？」Jamie因為戴著口罩，整張臉只剩下緊皺的濃眉與大眼。  
「我早就說過離那隻該死的蠢貓遠一點！」Malcolm說。  
「你讀過這個嗎？」Jamie丟給他一份摺過的報導。

那篇文章將各屆貓大臣的生平與資料一一羅列出來，並指出現任捕鼠大臣遠比牠的任何一位前任都要來得不稱職。但這篇社論的重點不在於此，為每隻德高望重的貓評估優劣後，該社論記者將矛頭轉向Nocola，指稱她對首相貓咪的評價非常中肯，並在文末建議『Nicola大臣也應該如此評價她自己在DoSac的所做作為』。

「我得說，這他媽還滿有趣的...」Jamie在口罩下笑出聲來。  
「難得一篇不是針對首相的。」Malcolm也惡劣地笑了。

Jamie躺在沙發上，Malcolm則坐在離他稍遠一點的單人沙發。他不能再靠近太多，除非必要時Malcolm自己走過來。Jamie覺得這次沒那麼嚴重，雖然仍不太舒服，起碼已經可以到處走動，喉嚨也不再那麼痛了。但Malcolm仍死活離得遠遠的，擔心天氣的變化和Jamie身上的感冒病毒移轉到自己身上。

因為感冒的關係，Malcolm變得比以往更常推開他。

「你他媽非得坐在那不可嗎？」Jamie坐起身，將雙人沙發騰出一個空位。  
「嘿、我愛坐哪就坐哪。」Malcolm無視那明顯的意圖，一邊啃著梨子、一邊檢視起那份報紙以外的其他文章。

他們已經吃過晚餐，Malcolm煮了南瓜粥，飯後水果難得是切好的梨子。

Tucker牌南瓜粥、Tucker親手削切的新鮮水梨，不管怎麼想都很超現實。但這是對那些大臣們而言。Malcolm款待過幾次報社和新聞台記者，將他們請到家裡來做客，為的當然是某種必要的公關手段。那些各路媒體對Malcolm的手藝絲毫沒有懷疑，他們也因此能有幸聚在一塊兒吃頓午餐。

「你還沒跟我說、Malc，但我猜太陽報上禮拜吃了你的屌派。」Jamie將口罩稍稍拉下，也開始吃梨子。  
「不、我他媽從來不做派，Jamie。」Malcolm狐疑的瞟了他一眼。

Jamie很可能想湊過來親他。這不是不可能，只是Malcolm不會讓它發生。

「我想我明天可以上班了。」較矮的那個走離了沙發。  
「如果你今天晚上沒發燒的話。」Malcolm冷冷地說。

Malcolm最好知道他半夜有沒有發燒。Jamie心想。


	6. Chapter 6

「這狗娘養的到底在搞什麼.....」

今天是第四天，昨晚應了Malcolm的預言，Jamie確實半夜再度發燒。但他睡醒後就發現自己已經好很多了，現在已經能邊看電視邊練習讓狠毒的嘴巴重施故技。這也要歸功於正在電視上侃侃而談的Nicola Murry。

這女人當真要栽在那條臭貓身上了，為什麼就連幫她設計好的補救措施都能被搞成這樣？那些該死的動物保育人士到底是從哪裡冒出來的？Jamie對著螢幕不斷大聲咒罵，他確信自己明天會將這些話原封不動的再搬到DoSac去吼一遍。

「真他媽太誇張了！」

中午過後，Jamie決定再睡飽一點。除了估計Malcolm今天不會太早回來，他也很有把握的估計自己不會再高燒超過38度C。

但Jamie醒來的時候，卻發覺全身還是濕透了。

窗外是漆黑的，他不確定到底睡了多久，從汗濕的程度看來，應該發過燒，儘管現在已經退了。當他打算起身去看看Malcolm是不是已經睡在客廳時，卻發現自己動彈不得。

「...Malc？」

Malcolm正在身後熟睡，一隻手攬著Jamie的腰。

「...」Jamie已經有四天沒跟Malcolm近距離接觸，身體有些僵硬起來。

Malcolm很可能是在確定Jamie沒有發燒後，才過來跟他一道睡的。但他媽的誰知道Jamie半夜又燒起來了呢？Jamie猶豫著是否要叫醒Malcolm，或者乾脆推開Malcolm，然後乖乖到沙發去躺。不。Jamie一輩子也不會選推開這一項。再說，他已經退燒了，現在叫醒累癱的新聞官似乎也於事無補。

但Malcolm自己醒過來了，「天...」，他低喃了一聲。

Jamie沒有被推開，但仍被Malcolm抱怨他一身都是汗水。他們維持原本的姿勢好一會，直到Jamie微微翻身，在黑暗中對上Malcolm的視線。

「......我們的媽媽需要一雙新鞋子。」Malcolm幽幽地說道。  
「讓我先鋸了她的腿。」Jamie回答。

Jamie的雙眼似乎閃爍著憤怒的光芒，看起來很有精神。Malcolm推推他的肩膀，讓他重新回到原來側躺的模樣。

「我他媽還沒好全呢、Malc。」Jamie感覺到Malcolm那隻手又攬了過來。

Malcolm沒答腔，Jamie是故意這麼問的。Malcolm當然不可能坦率解釋自己幹嘛打破規矩，是有一些可以充當原因的理由，但這問題本身就很不給他面子。也只有Jamie可以問這種問題。

「干我屁事。」最後他說。  
「對，你他媽從來不管我的死活。」Jamie滿意的閉上眼睛。

對Jamie來說，最難熬的從來就不是那些高燒的時刻，雖然這幾天Malcolm只要感覺到Jamie在凌晨爬上他的床，就會立刻起身將被子讓給對方。

Jamie在Malcolm起身時不會說些什麼，不是無話可說，只是喉嚨疼得發不出聲來。他只能理所當然的佔據Malcolm原本睡著的位置，用棉被將自己包裹成空心菜捲的模樣，然後繼續伴隨著高燒陷入沉睡。Malcolm會去躺沙發，或者就這樣坐在客廳看書直到天亮。

因為Jamie知道自己需要休息，也就不會特別在意Malcolm刻意疏遠自己。他本來就不認為Malcolm會花時間照顧他，他們的工作也不容許有第二個人得到流行性感冒。他之所以半夜爬上床鋪，也僅僅是因為那張床上躺著Malcolm。

而他之所以會痛恨感冒，也僅僅是因為那使他無法為Malcolm赴湯蹈火。

「Malc？」Jamie感覺到後背的溫度。

「你最好明天就能上工。」Malcolm粗魯的用被子將彼此裹在一起。

「Malc。」Jamie似乎對Malcolm的碰觸感到很愉快。

「你他媽的快點睡。」Malcolm只好勉強再揉揉對方的腰際。

「Malc......」Jamie仍在他懷裡動來動去。

「幹嘛？」

「我好像快射了...」

這句話差點讓Malcolm直接把Jamie踹下床去。

「天殺的、你休想我再這麼幹了！」Maclolm如期將他狠狠推開。  
「我真的好得差不多了。」Jamie舔舔下唇、脫下汗濕的上衣。

Jamie確實沒再發燒了，雖然還剩下一點鼻音，而且整個身子都還是滾燙的。但Malcolm知道真正的原因，他沒有猶豫太久，便將靠過來的Jamie狠狠推回床上。 

「那好吧，做好準備、Jamie boy。」Malcolm翻身跨坐在Jamie身上。

 

Jamie笑起來，在黑暗中低聲說道：

「很榮幸為你服務，親愛的Malcolm。」

 

{END}


End file.
